Kenneth Quinones
'Kenneth M Quinones '(born September 11, 2001) is an American politician who served as the longest serving United States Speaker of the House. From September 2018 to October 2018 and March 2019 to June 2019. He was a candidate for President in Season 23, but then later suspended his campaign for President. Quinones is the longest serving U.S. Representative in U.S. history. He is also the United States Secretary of Health and Human Services. Quinones, a Puerto Rican-American was born in Detroit, Michigan and graduated from University of Michigan. He spent his first months working for the Democrats in Washington D.C. and ran his own race for the United States House of Representatives. But later went to work in the Republican Party. He won successfully in August, winning his first seat as a Republican, and the only candidate to hold a seat for the GOP. As a Representative from Michigan, he has chaired the House Judiciary Committee and Oversight and Reform Committee. As the most outspoken member of Congress, he pushed for legislation's to be passed in Congress, worked on the national budget, and became close friends with the establishment. Quinones has a history of being the first Speaker to be suspended, but the House misinterpreted the motion for suspension with a direct expulsion, for blocking bills from entering the House of Representatives. After the backlash, Quinones left resigned before it went into effect and left the community for months. After leaving, Quinones has came back and remained on the low-profile for weeks. When returning, Quinones has joined the Democratic Party. When he ran for House for the first time in months, he didn't win the generals. He was still bashed by people in the community because of President Ethan Fitzgerald. Months later, Quinones has held the criticism, and continue to fight for his name. On March 9th, 2019, Quinones was appointed by Democratic Chairman Raymundo Felix to the House. After months and months of fighting, Quinones had actually entered Congress. During his time in Congress, he manged to rebuild his name, and worked with everyone across the aisles. Building and improving relationships with people who distrusted him, making one of the most best comebacks from a suffering reputation. The Speaker-ship was open and Quinones thought it was his chance to redeem himself and show true courage. He managed to win the Speaker-ship again. Majority of the community stated that his second term as Speaker was the "best" and most "effective" Speaker-ship people has experienced for the first time since former Speaker Ivor Mestrovic. On May 1st, 2019, Quinones has managed to maintain the slightest majority in the House, and holding the Democrats in Congress. His third term as Speaker was called to be "bipartisan" and "partisan". Speaker Quinones was the only House Democrat challenging the Republicans. Political battlegrounds took place in the House of Representatives. On May 3rd, the GOP caucus tried to motion the removal of Speaker Quinones because of political tactics. The GOP called the Democrats on being "partisans" and "not good people to work with", meanwhile the Democrats fired back defending Speaker Quinones from being motioned out of Office. When he was rising to be a Democratic defender in Congress, he was capable enough to win the Vice-Chairmanship in the Democratic Party. He gained so much influence in both Congress and the Democratic Party. As Speaker, he would work with the Senate and the House GOP leadership. He also served as an adviser to the President on issues he thinks need Congressional opinion. When serving as Vice-Chairman of the Democratic Party and Speaker of the House, he was able to influence decisions in both Congress and the DNC. Becoming one of the few largest establishment, most outspoken, and one of the few influential member of Congress. He went on to announce he bid for Senate, won the Democratic primary by large margins, but lost the general to Representative Adam Smith. Many say his lost was due to the early announcement of running for President. After losing to Adam Smith in the generals, he gained so much support and base to win his re-election bid for House. Quinones has potentially been the only democrat to rise from a suffered background to now becoming a rising democratic star. He was the second Speaker to return to the Office of the Speaker after Maleek Diaz. During his time as Speaker, Nathan Brown was elected President. For an emergency, Speaker Quinones was sworn in as Acting Vice-President (sworn in by Associate Justice Matthew Sorrells) serving in the Executive Branch. With resigning from his seat in the United States House of Representatives, Representative Quinones, moved to be nominated as the United States Secretary of Health and Human Services. With the Senate confirming President Adam Evans nominee to his cabinet. Quinones was part of making large pieces of legislation. From Education, to Transportation, from Women's Rights to Gay Rights. To combatting the unemployment rate to creating nearly over 4 million jobs by himself. he is known to getting the job done, and fought for the American people everyday. Speculations are rising on the Secretary running for District 3 Senate currently held by incumbent Senator Heidi Allen. Secretary Quinones announced his bid for Senate, and Senator Allen endorsed Quinones to be her successor. Category:People